Unforgivable Sins
by FanfictionReaderAndWriter
Summary: This is the beginning of an end... For a Scottish witch, Alieen Ròs Drummond, at least. Aileen did the worst thing she could do : Fell in love with an evil minded man. And now, ten years after their massive break up, Tom Riddle's looking for her everywhere. Will he be able to find her?The family he always looked for?
1. Chapter 1

One of the hobbies of Alieen Ròs Drummond was to watch the little muggles from the little window of hers. In the dark, cold and cruel life, she was still astonished by how foolish and naive they were. They were so ignorant, and so unconscious that they couldn't realise the existance of all the supernatural creatures around them, the _magic, _around them.

That's what Aileen adored about them, their thick-skulled structure didn't let them to look clearly around, they were happy with the less they had. They had learned. Aileen had always looked for that self-control and dumbness inside but the logical Aileen had never allowed her to be more... Basic, like a muggle.

Every day, Aileen would wake up at 6:30, just to watch how one day of muggles began, even though she had memorised every move of them. Especially the little family beside her house, Bakers. They were an English family, with Mr. Daniel Bakers and his beloved wife Mrs. Lauren Bakers. Every morning, he would wake up at 7 a.m, get dressed, eat his breakfast which was prepared by his wife and leave his house. They were all comfortable in the little house of theirs, they had no fear. No fear of death inside them.

With a sigh, Aileen closed the curtains. She was bored, but not because of the muggles. She was bored of her life. She was tired of not doing anything. That sounded strange, even to her. How could a witch be tired of doing nothing? Well, she was. She had nothing to do, and she couldn't bring herself to leave her safe house, no. After all the things she went through.

_No, _she thought, _I won't think of him, not today._

But of course, this was a lie. Like every day, even the slightest reminder was enough to think of her... 'past', as if it was easy to forget. To start over again. It was like living the nightmare, yes, this was enough to describe her life.

She had graduated from Hogwarts ten years ago. As a Rawenclaw, she coul be classified as the smartest person in the Hogwarts. Well, at least 'one of the' smartest people in the Hogwarts. The other wizard was... It was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Even his name was bringing back the memories of them together. They were the perfect couple, in any ways. Tom's facial features were always Greek god-like, with his brown sliky hair, pale and long face, and those haunting eyes... Everyone was charmed by his looks, even though somewhat everyone knew about his secrets. But no one dared to tell anyone about him.

Aileen was.. She wasn't really that much of a beauty, but she wasn't an eye sore either. She had straight ginger hair, (but she didn't belong to the Weasley family,)freckles on her pale and small face with one pair of blue eyes. Still that day, she still couldn't believe Tom had chosen her out of all those ladies who fell to his feet. He was a man with secrets...

But behind his saint-like acts, Aileen knew his real self. Only she had known about him, by witnessing something terrible...

_*Flashback*_

"_Are you coming, Allie?" Aileen's Gryffindor friend Charlus Potter called behind her while she was going to the library. He had been planning to go to the Hogsmade Trip with some Gryffindors and Rawenclaws that Aileen didn't know, and to be honest, even if she knew, she wouldn't be interested in going with them. She liked Charlus, he was her best friend but that didn't mean she had to like Charlus's friends. Sometimes, Aileen just couldn't believe how she managed to stay best friends with Charlus for all those years._

"_No, genius, unlike you I have a Potions exam to study, and a Transfiguration essay to write," Alieen lie smoothly. It wasn't a complete lie though, she DID have an exam and a homework, but she had already finished all._

"_Okay,okay, I only asked." Charlus said, "So,we'll meet in the dining hall then,"he said simply, hugging Aileen. Many claimed that Charlus had taken a liking towards Aileen in an unfriendly way, which Aileen didn't believe at all. Charlus was... Charlus, he was a charmer, ladies man. He wouldn't look at Aileen._

_After they separated, Aileen headed to her old friend, library. Before Aileen and Charlus met, Aileen had spent most of her time in library, helping the librarian or searching things. This was how she calmed down. Books... They were a passion for Aileen while others just disliked them._

_As she passed one of the girls' bathroom, she couldn't help but pity the little Ravenclaw, Myrtle. She was being bullied so much that she wasn't seen anywhere around on those days. Not even in the common room, only in some lessons. What Aileen most feared was to find her dead, she wasn't close friends with Myrtle but Myrtle was also a Rawenclaw._

_Aileen decided to visit the little girl just for once, to make her feel... okay ,maybe? _

_As she stepped into the bathroom, the first thing she realised was a petrified Myrtle._

_With her eyes widened, Aileen let out an ear-piercing scream, and held her wand immediately. There were rumors about a creature, Basilisk wandering in the school. Aileen had never thought she would be this close to a petrified body._

_She heard some hisses, one coming from a large snake, for sure. But the other one was different... It was coming from a boy!_

"_Who's there?" the boy shouted in English, and stepped out of his hiding place. _

"_T-Tom Riddle?" Aileen mumbled, not believing what she had just witnessed._

"_What are you-"_

"_Stupefy!" Aileena screamed while Tom was distracted, otherwise they both knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against Riddle in a spell-battle. And with that, she ran, but never told anyone about it. Maybe just because of this, or something else, Tom started to realise this girl much more than he used to.._

With this memory, Aileena smiled a bit, her pale face awakening a bit. Her life wasn't easy, she was always on a run, always changing places with-

Suddenly, her door was knocked loudly twice. With a sigh, Aileena headed towards the door and opened it.

"Mum!" The two little kids screamed at the same time.

Yes, she had kids. But no ordinary kids. They were the children of one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

Aileen looked at the two little kids in front of her. Her kids, her and Tom Riddle's. They were the only things in that huge world which kept her alive. God knows how many times she had thought of commiting suicide, saying goodbye to the mortal world, and welcome the immortality on the Other Side.

Right after their graduation, Aileen had broken up with Tom. You might think it was because of how evil he was, right? However, many years ago, Aileen had given Tom a promise, a promise that was a reminder of how fool she was. She had promised Tom that she would stay by his side, considering Tom would never leave her. She had united with his darkness, and almost lost in it. Until that very day, when everything was changed...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Tom?" Aileen called out, entering the Riddle Mansion, and closing the door with a little spell, while holding the shopping bags tightly. She had visited her one and only friend, Hestia, and then shopping. It had been for so long since she last visited any of her friends, Tom didn't want her to be out of his sight, Tom..._

_They had just graduated from Hogwarts, only 1 month or so. To be honest, Aileen wasn't really fond of living together with Tom, a little 'accident' could occur and she would embarass herself, not only herself but her family's name. But Tom had insisted on staying together and he could be very persuasive at times. So she said yes, she HAD to say yes. _

_When she heard a muffled noise, she assumed Tom had just woken up. He must be very tired, she thought, placing the shopping bags onto the first thing she saw, which was their dining table. _

_Tom had been working on some 'business', as he recalled, for almost one month now. He, Abraxas Malfoy, Avery and Black were working together with this and even though she couldn't say it outloud, she was worried. Not that Tom was weak, no, but even with the slight ark magic experience she had, she knew that Tom had gotten into a huge mess, and every night, at 11 p.m to be exact, hearing the loud crack the door made was just a relief for her. Sometimes she wondered, what would happen if Tom wasn't like... this? How would their life change?_

_"You know," she started speaking, as if Tom was there, " They say Grindewald gave a little visit to Ministry last night," She started placing the ingredients she bought. Tom had told her to find a house elf, but Aileen had insisted on having none. She liked taking care of the house, it was the only normal and safe 'activity' she had been doing for so long, "Of course, not himself but some of his helpers. Oh, and by the way, Abraxas wanted me to ask whether if you have a meeting or not tonight," Even though she didn't like the business Tom was into, that didn't mean she couldn't socialise with his friends. At first, Malfoy seemed to be an arrogant fool, well he WAS, but also, he was fun to have around._

_With that, she entered their bedroom, "Do you have-" But before she could finish, she tripped over something and fell. "What is...this?" It was a shirt, but a women's shirt. Aileen looked at the piece of clothing in her hands, she was quite sure that she didn't have something like this, she didn't like shirts at all..._

_She stood up, fixing dress and entered their bedroom... And soon found out that it wasn't their 'room', not anymore..._

_"T-tom..." She mumbled, feeling light-headed. No, no this couldn't be happening. _

_There Tom was, lying half-naked (or naked, she could only see his bare chest) with a cherry blonde witch by his side. His hair was messed up quite much and by looking at the mound on their pure, white sheets (which didn't seem to be so pure after seeing the blood stains on them) Aileen could see what they had been doing while she was missing._

_"Aileen?" Tom mumbled, opening his eyes slightly, and those eyes got widened. He stood up fast, taking the sheets with him and ran to her. But Aileen had already stepped back and closed the door."Colloportus," She casted the spell, and hurried. She knew it wouldn't take long for Tom to unlock the door and trail behind her._

_She wore her jacket, and heard a loud crash. Yes, he had unlocked the door. "AILEEN!" She could hear Tom shouting behind her, but it was too late. Aileen had already taken her broom and started flying._

_"Bye Tom," was the only thing she said before heading to Hestia's house. _

_*END OF THE FLASHBACK*_

Of course, Aileen had forgotten the fact that there was a reason why Tom had allowed her to only talk with Hestia. Hestia was also Tom's friend, and Abraxas Malfoy's fiancée. So, after staying for a few weeks, Aileen had to leave her fellow friend, leaving nothing behind. Ever since then, she hadn't left her house. Well, except when they moved from one house, to another.

"Mother?" The boy exclaimed worriedly, shaking her shoulders. Thomas, yes he was named after his father, was a real sweetheart, just opposite of his father, he was just like his mother. Only the names were similar, that was it.

On the other hand, Leilana was more like her father, which scared Aileen most. Just as if she was the copy of her father. The way she talked, she acted around people, the way she lied, they were just same. Only she couldn't lie to her mother. Aileen had gotten used to Tom's lying face so much, that she could say when Leilana tried to lie her. Hopefully, Leilana would not get involved with Dark Magic.

"I'm...okay,cicaro," Aileen said, caressing both of her children's hair. Even though they were different, it was so obvious that they were siblings. Both of them had taken Tom's raven hair and their mother's big, colourful eyes. Also, Thomas had inherited her mother's freckles as well.

"Did you have fun?" She asked. Since the kids were 11-year-old, they had started to their education at Hogwarts. Thomas was chosen to Ravenclaw while Leilena was a surprise at all.

It was the mid-term holiday and although they had come just for her, they had been spending all of their time with Haylee and Lee, two muggle-born witches. They were, unfortunately, their only friends.

"Why don't you rest? You must be tired," Aileen said, after seeing Thomas trying to control another yawn of his. Despite of their mouths telling that they didn't need to, Aileen saw that their eyes had another idea. She grimaced and kissed both of her children's foreheads.

"Now, you should go to sleep. We'll need to pack your clothings tomorrow." Aileen said with a sad smile afterwards, thinking about how the house would get cold after the children's departure.

The kids, now feelin a bit sleepy but still aflame, hurried to their beds, with their mother following them. As she watched her children to get dressed, a little flashback of how her life was changed just 11 years ago appeared in front of her eyes. She had never imagined to see her children, _their _children to grow into these two witches and warlocks in front of her.

The kids lay to their beds, their eyes heavy and their face flushed. Aileen first kissed Leilana's cheek, who had already fallen asleep, and tucked her in. Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky enough to have Thomas asleep. Thomas' face was as calm as usual, no expression shown on his face. He had really reminded of his father, in a frightening way.

"Mother?" He called out, her angelic voice was only for her mother to hear.

Aileen crouched down to her daughter's level, "Yes honey," she whispered,

"Are we going crazy?" he asked, a sudden calmness taking over his voice. And Aileen hadn't like that.

Aileen raised her eyebrows, what kind of a question was that? "Why did you ask such a question, Thomas?" she asked worriedly.

"Today, Leilana and I visited Lee's pet shop, you know, which is close to 's shop," he said, "And there, we saw a beautiful snake." Aileen's eyes got widened, as the realisation slowly hit her. She knew where this conversation was heading to, and didn't like it at all. "As we went by to pet the snake, it talked to us. Both of us heard it, but Leilana told me not to tell this to anyone. Still..." he said, a yawn interrupting him.

Aileen tried to control her hands shaking, and plastered a fake smile onto her face. "You were probably buffled at that time, snakes cannot talk," she said and, before Thomas could say anything else, she stood up. "Goodnight, Tom,"

She left the room, closing the door behind her. She collasped onto the sofa in her living room, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, the questions started clouding her mind. There was no doubt that her children had inherited their father's ability to talk to the snakes. Aileen had expected it to appear, but not this early. What if the kids would decide to search on this ability and find about their father?

It was easy to keep Thomas in control, but Leilana was who Aileen feared most. She seemed to know about this, otherwise why would she warn her brother to keep his mouth shut? How had she known? What else did she know about this? Did she know the connection between this and Salazar Slyhtherin?-

Her heart almost got out of her chest as two loud knocks were heard. Who could that be? For the last 11 years, Aileen hadn't received any visiters so far. Maybe it was their neighbour, inviting her for a tea party? Or maybe someone else...

However, Aileen couldn't help but handle her wand tightly. It was very calming to feel the cold smoothness of the wand in her hand.

She moved towards the door, with anxiety boiling inside her. She raised her hand to grasp the door knob, and twisted...

"Hello, Aileen."

It was her old friend, Hestia with a big smile on her face.


End file.
